star_wars_gmod_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for Empyrean Canyon
Part of a larger series on the CIS occupation of Deneba "What we have seen, if perhaps for the first time, ordinary citizens of the Republic taking up arms to defend their homes. That is something to be commended" - Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine. The Battle for Empyrean Canyon was the first major engagement between the Confederate Droid Army and the Deneba Mounted Volunteers. Build up to the Battle For the latter half of 22 BBY Confederate Droid Forces had been under harassment of various Deneban Partisan Groups, mainly the Mounted Volunteers. This took the form of minor acts of sabotage, convoy raiding, ambushes, and terrorist attacks. The CIS military staff wanted to secure Deneba as a staging ground for an invasion of nearby unprotected Republic Sectors. Recognising the Confederate need for a pitched battle, Commandate Felix Liane, leader of the Deneba Mounted Volunteers, decided to engage the droids on his own terms. At the start of 21 BBY Liane had his forces concentrated in such a way that it would seem Empyrean Canyon was their main base of operations. In reality however, the Guard Units of the Mounted Volunteers operated from their own headquarters rather than a unified command structure. Moreover only four Guard Units were even "operating" from Empyrean Canyon. Regardless, Confederate forces mounted an invasion force to wipe out the militia. Geography of Empyrean Located in the rocky Southwestern Deserts of Deneba, Empyrean is a series of oasis's tucked in a complex series of canyons and valleys. The greater canyon is roughly 600 km² and it can take days to navigate properly. Canyons alternate between wide basins that can span a kilometre or more and narrows only a few meters wide. The Battle Engagement at Verkin Creek Narrows Confederate Forces began their advance from the North, moving in between Arva Point and I-ialw Mountain, following the Verkin Creek for at least a day. The expedition moved on the canyon floors, equipped with AATs and MTTs with infantry support. While moving the group was harassed by members of Telio Guards, which weakened and slowed the droids as they moved. By midday of the expedition's second day in the Canyon they reached the first narrows section of Verkin Creek. Having to move the column single file, it was then that the members of the Dravan Mesa Guards, led by Commander Julian Bashir exploded on the CIS. First, the Guards had laid mines that disabled the first AAT and had focused fire on destroying the rear MTT. Now trapped, the expedition deployed troops from its remaining MTTs in an attempt to overwhelm the smaller militia force. Fighting from both the canyon floor and roofs of the cliffs broke out, causing a complete pandemonium for the Droid strategy droids. For two hours the fighting went on as the militants fought a delaying action against the Droid infantry. All the while snipers prevented repair, or movement, of the destroyed vehicles. By the end of the second hour of fighting the Volunteers slipped away into the canyon, leaving the Droid expedition force to try and salvage the operation. By the end 12 Denebans lie dead an roughly 70 droids had been destroyed. For the rest of the day and much of the next, droid engineers worked to repair the damage the engagement had caused. Engagement at Lee Pass After somewhat recovering from the disaster that was Verkin Creek, the Droid Expedition continued on its path hoping to catch the militants on their terms. Yet again the CIS was caught in ambush by the Volunteers. While stopped on the Creek bed waiting reports from recon units scouting connecting nearby canyons the Mounted Volunteers opened up on them with mortars and light machine guns. For the most part the CIS was torn apart by this assault. Two more AATs and another MTT were destroyed by mortar fire and grenades. The remaining Confederate forces withdrew from the canyon, harassed by the Chalferia Guards the entire time. By the time the CIS had escaped Empyrean, only two platoons of Battle Droids, an MTT, and an ATT remained. Battle of Kannara While not inside Empyrean, the small mining town of Kannara that the CIS withdrew to, is considered part of the battle. When CIS droids arrived at Kannara to call for reinforcements they found the dug in Falliou Guard, who immediately engaged the beleaguered force. As the CIS fought to try to secure Kannara, the Dravan Mesa Guards moved in behind them and attacked. In just half an hour the survivors of Empyrean had been destroyed. Only 4 Volunteers had been killed in this last battle. Aftermath and Legacy In the weeks following Empyrean, the Volunteers would strike relentlessly at CIS positions across the planet. Moreover after this victory, Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, gave a public statement congratulating the volunteers for their victory and bravery. After Empyrean the Mounted Volunteers would fight the CIS several more times, always on the ground of their choosing. Enlistments sky rocketed, since the population of Deneba now saw the Mounted Volunteers as a viable way to drive the Separatists off Deneba. Empyrean is a celebrated part of Deneban history.